It Ain't Pretty
by VeronicaKing12321
Summary: Ezzi Aspen always lived her life safely, never taking chances. Never knowing her parents made it hard. Until fifth year, that is. Now it all changes... "You're often alone, I've noticed. Why is that?" he asked. She was silent for a while, "I've been hurt, and I have scars on my heart. It ain't pretty when a heart breaks." "But you're pretty. Beautiful, even."
1. Intro

First Name: Esmerelda (EZZ-MER-ELL-DUH)

Middle Name: Aspen

Last Name: Unknown

Alias Last Name: Aspen

Parents: Unknown (Until later)

Eye Color: Amber

Hair color: Auburn (preffered hair color white)

Race: Unknown

Skin Color: Porcelain

Pet: Snowy Owl/Color: White and Black/Name: Tisk

A/N: Hello, my fanfiction obsessed dearies. I've missed you! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories! I use my sister's laptop, and I don't always get to write. She and I had the greatest idea today, and decided to co-write a little. It's not REAL co-writing; it's two different stories. But, the stories are going to have relations. My OC is in her story, her OC is in mine. My sister's pen name is **VictoriaKing12321**, and the title of her story (which I encourage you to read, because it has ties to mine) is **Closets, Abs, and Pranks**.

Here's a link: s/9441366/1/Closets-Abs-and-Pranks Also, check out her other story; it's based off the movie, Jumper.

She and I plan to update around the same times so we can keep up with each other. By saying that, I mean don't get huffy with me if I don't update twice every ten seconds. It's her laptop, not mine.

ANYWAYS, be sure to read my other two fanfics, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

XOXO,

VK


	2. A Passing Glance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my OC, Esmerelda Aspen, and any changes to the plot. Too bad. I wish I owned the Harry Potter series.**

'I hope we're not late,' I thought to myself as we ran to the Platform.

Pushing my trolley through the barrier, I see the train. As I put my trunk and owl cage into the storage compartments, I waved goodbye to my disguised parent and my companion.

I started looking through the compartments trying to find an empty one, or my friend, Cedric Diggory. We had been close friends ever since my first year, when the Malfoy boy was trying to hex me. A light hex of course, but still. Jerk.

Finally, I found Cedric's compartment, and went to sit across from him. I smiled and said, "Hey, I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied, "How was your summer?"

"Quite boring, really. I don't really have any friends besides you..."

He then frowned. A pregnant pause passed between us before he said, "Esmerelda, you'd be surprised how quickly you'd make friends if you stopped being so afraid. Not everyone is rubbish. Or hurtful," he went quiet for a moment, then continued, "On a lighter note, my dad told me that we'll be going to the World Cup next year! He said he'd enjoy it very much if you joined us. I think he's quite fond of you."

I flashed him a smile, and said, "He's been planning our 'wedding' ever since you first wrote home about me."

We then fell into a comfortable silence, neither of us feeling the need to speak. I noticed the time, and said, "Well, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon enough. I should go change into my robes. Goodbye, my dear Hufflepuff."

"Goodbye, little Gryffindor."

I started making my way with my robes down the train towards the changing compartments. It was a little crowded, and I had to squeeze passed a few people who were too rude to make space. 'Dolts...' I thought.

As I was walking, I looked up to see a tall, redheaded boy with longish hair pass me. He looked at me and our eyes locked. Time seemed to slow in the few seconds that we took in passing. I had THAT feeling in my stomach. **(A/N: By that, I mean that feeling you get when you see someone incredibly gorgeous for the first time.)**

I broke our eye contact and continued on my way to the changing compartments. 'That was odd. Hmm. Whatever.'

I finally found myself at the changing compartments, and went into one. As I started changing, I noticed my hair was slightly blue. 'Better fix that before she sees. She wouldn't be happy if she knew I was still feeling this way...'

Right as I changed my hair back to white, I saw her, and she grabbed my hand. I noticed her hair was lightly pink, but decided against asking. She led me into the Great Hall, and we took our seats, waiting for the new first years.

As the Sorting Hat finished, we all listened as Professor Dumbledore give his usual warnings of 'Don't go into the Dark Forest', 'Don't aid Peeves in his ventures', and the other usuals.

Dumbledore finished his speech, and then said, "Dig in."

Like every year, the food appeared in front of us, and we proceeded to eat it. It was delicious, as expected, but I wasn't too hungry.

I looked across the tables, searching for Cedric. I saw him, and managed to catch his eye. He smiled, and I waved. Looking away, I glanced down the Gryffindor table and about smacked the table with my jaw. Sitting where I looked was the ginger boy from earlier. Two of him.

I turned to her, and noticed she looked a little shocked as well. Again, I'd have to ask her later.

**A/N: Hello, dearies! There's chapter one! What did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! While I wrote that, I jammed out to Fall Out Boy's newest album, Save Rock and Roll. It's brilliant. Go listen to it. Now. **

**Back on track: (LISTENING TO 'MISS MISSING YOU' NOW) I'm really enjoying writing this. My sister's fic was updated today as well. Go read that too! It's called "Closets, Abs, and Pranks".**

**XOXO,**

**VK**


	3. Broom Cupboards Are Awkward

After the feast ended, she grabbed my hand, and we headed away from the other students. She wanted to roam the halls a little this evening. As long as we don't get caught, I won't say anything negative about it.

I looked over at her, and I thought to myself how lucky I am to have her. She's always been there for me, urging me to let loose and have fun. I'm still pretty isolated, but it is what it is.

The isolationism came to be about nine years ago. I was just a little too stupid...

**Nine years ago**

_ "Ezzi, stop!" my mother shouted at me. I could hear his cries of agony. He was in pain, why couldn't she see that?_

_ Before she could catch me, I ran out of our house to where the cries were coming from. I could hear my mother and sister yelling after me, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that I found out what was going on._

_ Suddenly, I was on my back. I felt like I had been hit with a truck, or had I just run into a brick wall._

_ And then pain. Searing, breathtaking pain like I had never felt before, coming from my left side. I could feel blood start to soak my shirt. _

_ Everything began to blur as I heard my mother call my name once more. I felt myself being lifted, and then bouncing. It felt as if she was running._

_ 'Why is she running?' I thought to myself, 'Is she scared? Why would she be?'_

_ All of the sudden, I felt as though I was being stretched tight through a rubber tube or band of some sort. It was quite unpleasant._

_ I heard a different voice ask, "What are you doing here? What happened?"_

_ It was all becoming too much for me, and I finally blacked out completely. It's funny; looking back, I didn't realize my eyes had been open the whole time._

_**Eight days later...**_

_ I could hear a little beeping sound, and people speaking softly. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself._

_ I wanted to open my eyes, but they were like lead. I kept trying though, and eventually, I had some progress. I managed to open them slightly, but shut them quickly. It was too bright to keep them open._

_ I let out a small moan, and whoever was speaking stopped abruptly. I heard rushing feet, and then, my mother's voice._

_ "Ezzi? Ezzi, are you awake?" I heard her say._

_ I let out another moan, and attempted to open my eyes again. I succeeded this time, though the light was still painful._

_ I turned my head to see my mother, and noticed my sister, Cali, sitting on her lap. "Mommy? Mommy, what happened?"_

_ She looked at me with tear filled eyes and said, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe, and I'm here," she paused for a second, "Now, I have to be right back. I have to fill out some release forms. You can talk with your sister. I'll be back."_

_ She then left the room, and I looked at my twin sister. "Cali," I said, "Where's daddy?"_

_ She had this sad look on her face, "He's gone. We can't find him. He left a note for mommy and us, saying he couldn't stay. That he was a problem," she choked backa little sob and continued, "I want daddy here, Ezzi. He should be here. You're hurt, and now I hurt. My side stings. Does yours?"_

_ I nodded and said, "It feels like it's burning."_

_ We fell silent after that, neither of us really knowing what to say. I was in a bit of shock. 'How could he leave us? I thought he loved me," I thought to myself, "I guess I was wrong."_

_ A tear rolled down my cheek, and I took a shaky breath._

_ My childhood was burned to the ground..._

**Present day...**

I pulled out of that horrid memory, and looked at my sister. She looked back at me, then looped her arm with mine. I didn't need to say anything for her to figure out that I was remembering that awful day.

I flipped my white hair over my shoulder, took a deep breath, and we continued on our merry way.

While we were walking, I lost myself in the architecture. The castle looked so beautiful to me, no matter what time of day. Most would argue that the night time makes it seem frightening, but I think it adds to the beauty.

Suddenly, I (or more correctly, we) heard a bang. Meaning: a little Filchy would be arriving soon to give his opinion on what should be done to students out of bed. 'Oh, joy," I thought.

We turned to run away from where we heard the noise come from, and did the one thing I didn't want to happen. We ran into someone. Well, we ran into someones. "You have got to be shitting me," I groaned. **(A/N: YES, I am aware that I used similar phrasing as my sister. I do not care for your opinions on that, so don't give them.)**

As quickly as that happened, Cali pushed and pulled us all into a nearby broom cupboard. Well, cupboards aren't that big, and all the four of us were a bit too big to be packed so tightly in one.

I looked up to see who it was we ran into, and just about slapped myself in the forehead.

In the cupboard with us was the boy I shared a passing glance with on the train, and his doppelganger. I got a closer look than I had in the Great Hall earlier, and deduced that they must be twins. 'I suppose they could just be separate brothers that look exactly alike, but I doubt it,' I thought.

I then struggled with with telling which one was which. Either one could be who I saw on the train. 'Curse you, and your inability to be told apart.'

And then? Cue awkward conversation.

One of the boys started to speak, saying, "I'm...um... Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to walk in on you."

I glanced at Cali, and wondered if this guy was the reason she wa embarassed when we got off the train. She gave me an 'I'll tell you later' look. Oh, she'd better.

"Um...it's ok, I should have made sure no one could have gotten in," she said with a little cough.

Thankfully, there wasn't any conversing after that. I think I could have cut the awkward with a knife.

After a little longer, I peeked my head to to check whether it was safe. Seeing no one, I turned and gave the okay to get out.

"Well, um...thanks for saving us back there. Oh, just so you know, this is George," one of them said, indicating to the other.

"And this is Fred," the opposite said.

"Uhh. Not a problem, and I'm Caliopie. This is my friend, Esmerelda," my sister replied.

I could see her hair tinging a bit pink before she quickly said, "Well, I think we're gonna head back and hit the hay, so...see ya later?"

The two boys gave their awkward goodbyes, and we made our awkward way back to the Gryffindor common room. I have no idea why we didn't just walk together. Considering they were sitting at the Gryffindor table, they're probably in the same House as we are.

Soon, we made it to the trickster staircases, travelling quickly to avoid a change. We eventually found ourselves in front of the Fat Lady, and I said the password, "Flibbertigibbet."

The portrait swung open, and we walked into the common room. We walked up the stairs, and I heard a door slam ahead. I had no doubt it was the boys getting back to their dormitory.

We finally ended up in our own dormitory, and I saw that our trunks were in fornt of our usual beds. But, first things first: "Cali, do you mind telling me what that big wad of awkward was?" I whispered quite loudly.

She gave me an embarassed look before saying, "Well, you know when we split up on the train? I was with Luna and Nev-"

"I don't want to hear about Neville and Luna. I wanna hear about your run in with Fred, or George, or whichever one is which."

She huffed at me and said, "I was getting to that. Anyway, I went to the changing compartments. I had taken off my shirt, and he just kind of burst in. Then stared.

**(A/N: Listening to Save Rock and Roll. Love this song.)**

I slapped my forehead, and said, "You didn't think to make sure no one could get in? And what we he even doing in the girl's portion of the compartment?"

She shrugged, and I started talking again, "Well, I suppose I should tell you about my encounter with...one of them. I guess I can't really call it an encounter. We just passed each other on the train. That was about it."

"I wonder why we never noticed them before?" Cali asked me.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I want to go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight, Cali."

She nodded to me, and we both got into our beds. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Hey! I finished the chappy! I'm sorry the last one wasn't so good. I hope this eases your discomfort. Now. my lovely lovelies, REVIEW ME. NOW. I haven't gotten a single review. I have reviews on my Riddick and Miracle stories. Now, I know HP is more popular than those. If you don't review to tell me what's wrong or right, then this story can't get better. Why do you think I can't write on the others? REVIEW. Now, you know I love all my children (lol), but if you want to feel that love, you have to R&R. Onto a lighter note, this chapter was a lot longer, right? I hope...**

**XOXO,**

**VK**


End file.
